Lovesick Fool
by ChayseElric
Summary: Who are you? You're looking like a stranger. You were once my love and my savior. Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup. On my pillow.


A/N; Before you begin, I'd like to apologize because this is one of my worst works, but who knows, maybe you'll like it?

* * *

Human!Sebastian Michealis x Ciel Phantomhive Songfic/Oneshot

Lovesick Fool - The Cab

_Lovesick Fool_

_ Dedicated to Brianna. _

* * *

**_Who are you? You're looking like a stranger_**  
**_You were once my love and my savior_**  
**_Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup_**  
**_On my pillow_**

* * *

Twenty-Five year old Ciel Phantomhive stared at himself in the mirror, his lips pressed into a thin line.

He stood in front of the mirror in the white-walled bathroom that connected to his bedroom. His mismatched eyes staring back at his reflection in disbelief.

His short navy blue hair had now grown past his shoulders, and it was in messy arrays leaving him with a disgusting, unkempt appearance.

Frowning he grabbed a brush and pulled it through the thick fibers, hissing every-time the pull was to harsh.

When Ciel finished, he dropped the brush, a frown crossing his face as he continued staring at himself.

He frowned as he watched himself, he didn't recognize his body, or the contours of his skin.

He felt like a stranger to his own body.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family and I do not regret any decision I have made." Ciel hissed to himself, his silk nightshirt flaring around him at his exaggeration.

He felt the sting in his eyes and dropped his head, his gaze landing on the hope diamond that rested on his thumb.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I regret every decision I have made." He whispered, letting the warm tears flood from his eyes and cascade down his cheeks."

"I miss you." Ciel whispered, a frown on his face.

"Sebastian."

* * *

**Sebastian Michealis stood at the familiar iron gates to the Phantomhive manor, an unsure expression on his face.**

**His black hair, now shortened, was falling over his face in unkempt wet streaks, the rain pelting down and gluing it further to his face. **

**"Sebastian, stop being and eejit and get in there." He hissed to himself, brushing his bangs behind his ear. **

**Once again, he found, reaching his hand out for the keypad that would open the gate, his black-gloved fingers tapping the four digit code into the pad. **

**To his surprise, the gates swung open with a loud metallic creak and he smiled to himself, holding the red rose against his chest before stepping inside the manors gates. **

* * *

**_And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped_**  
**_Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell_**  
**_I can't believe this rose has lost its red_**  
**_And it's petals_**

* * *

Ciel's breathing was uneven and ragged when his tears dried up and he glanced to the mirror, his eyes puffy and red before he grabbed the stray bottle of aspirin, holding it against his chest as he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he finally padded down the stairs.

He walked into a kitchen, grabbing the tall glass that he used earlier, dropping the bottle of pills on the counter, it landing with an audible clunk as he turned the tap on, filling it to the top with the clear water.

Placing the water on the counter, he unscrewed the lid and pulled two tablets out of the bottle before screwing it back on, dropping the pills into his mouth before washing them down with a gulp of water.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked to the couch, grabbing a duvet off the edge with a sigh, before plopping himself down pulling the duvet on over top of him.

His head continued throbbing as he stared up at the lightly glinting chandelier above him, the darkness all but overwhelming.

The pain surged through his brain, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

He glanced to his left, a singular rose left a dark brown color standing in the stagnant water it was first placed in, it was a great surprised that the water hadn't evaporated, or that the petals hadn't fallen off but that flower was a fighter.

Just like the one he missed so dearly.

Ciel forced himself to close his eyes, his mind finally lifting off the ground and drifting to dreamland.

But he felt his mind being stripped from that peaceful state of mind when the screeching sound of the doorbell rang echoed through his mansion.

* * *

_**Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?**_  
_**If I said I wished you the best, I was lying.**_

* * *

Ciel's heart pounded as he sprung off from his laying position, his duvet falling to the cold ground.

He jumped into a standing position, grabbing the dagger that he kept on his coffee table into his clammy hand, his body shaking slightly.

Who the hell had managed to break through his gate? Nobody other than himself had the code to unlock the gates, unless somebody broke in.

Ciel crept over to the door, making barely a noise when the ringing sound rang once again, sending his head into a spiraling oblivion of pain.

Ciel hissed as he reached for the deadbolt, twisting it open as he clutched his head in pain, the blunt edge of the dagger against his temple.

Swinging the door open, he hissed as the outdoor light shone in his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you-" Ciel dropped his dagger, a sickening clatter echoing through the halls and he grabbed onto the door-handle for support.

"Ciel." Sebastian breathed, his sweet cologne lingering through the door, making Ciel feel like he was about to collapse, the headache not helping the situation.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel whispered, his eyes lingering on the shining red eyes that gazed in at him, and before he knew it, he sunk down to the ground, his head hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

**_Waking up just brings me down _**  
**_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found _**  
**_And my bed is half empty not half full_**  
**_I'd rather live with broken bones_**  
**_Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_**

* * *

Ciel let out a groan of pain when his eyes fluttered open, the light shining into his eyes and upsetting his throbbing head.

It took him a few minutes to realize that he was in an unfamiliar bed, and without the man who would always come with him wherever he went.

Ciel bit his lip to hold the sob that was just willing itself to escape as the stared at the white ceiling, getting an idea of where he was by the while walls.

"How did I end up here? If anything had happened I would have been the only one to know." Ciel murmured to himself, placing an arm over his face.

"Ciel? Are you awake?" A deep voice called, startling Ciel out of his thoughts.

Ciel struggled to get up, but two hands pressed down on his shoulders, pressing him down into the bed.

"Don't get up Ciel, I'm here." the voice whispered, running his thumb across Ciel's palm.

Ciel slowly moved his head to the side, almost wary of what he might see.

"Sebastian." Ciel breathed, his eyes widening and tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"There's going to be none of that." Sebastian whispered, crawling onto the beside Ciel, grunting when Ciel pulled him against his laying body.

Sebastian rested his legs on both sides of the boy's waist, avoiding sitting completely so he did not harm him.

"Is it really you?" Ciel whispered, his voice growing raspy.

"Yes, Ciel. I'm back Leelan." Sebastian whispered, Ciel's eyes growing watery by the second.

Sebastian honestly wasn't surprised when he felt Ciel's arms wrap around his neck and heard soft sobs escaping Ciel's mouth, muffled against his trench-coat.

* * *

**_Am I a lovesick fool?_**  
**_Or am I giving up?_**  
**_Am I a lovesick fool?_**

* * *

"When was the last time I gave you a rose, hmm?" Sebastian hummed, his legs continuing to straddle the blue haired man underneath him.

"Five years ago." Ciel breathed, leaning up and pressing his lips hungrily against Sebastian's.

"Well, here you go." Sebastian groaned, pulling a singular red rose from his coat-pocket.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_I'm a lovesick fool._


End file.
